Blog utilisateur:YuriAkuto/Where all Caliborn/Lord English powers and abilities come from
This is a compilation of Caliborn/Lord English abilities and how powerful they are, divided in four part: Base Caliborn - God Tier Caliborn - Caliborn post-reward/During Masterpiece - Lord English. All the powers needing more explanations will be explained at the end of the blog. But let's start by explaining what can be considered as a power related to Lord English. Characters related to Lord English Lord English have all of Caliborn, Gamzee and ARquiusprite (and it's components, Equius and Lil Hal) because of them being literally him. He also have all of Doc. Scratch powers (and Lil Cal) except the nigh-omniscience, as said by Andrew here and already implied. This also gave him First Guardian powers, that all First Guardians share (Doc. have more powers than a regular First Guardian because of his connection with Lord and what Hussie call "Cal genes", that Lord magnified). All powers of the Jack Noir of the Alpha Session alias Lord Jack are also directly a fraction Lord's ones. So all feats and powers of these guys are Lord's ones. Now it's time for the man itself. Base Caliborn Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Self explanatory (I don't think there really a need to show links of this, since all his feat are superhuman). Dimensional Storage: Have a Sydallex/Fetch Modus, and can captchalogue thing inside (it's like an RPG inventory but in real life) 4th Wall Awareness: Can hear the narration and the background music. Pain Tolerance: Ripped off his own leg without feeling any pain. Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker: Possess the Juju Breaker , an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities (which include Accausality, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, and others powers). Resistance to Gravity Manipulation: Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite God Tier Caliborn He keeps the same abilities as before in God Tier, including Juju Breaker and Lil Cal. He also got new powers: Fly: All God Tier can fly , while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually. Immortality ( 1, 4 and 8): God Tier are immortal as long as they can't killed. A god tier resurrect if his death isn't heroic or just. Regeneration (Mid-Godly): Even soul/ghost who are God Tier can resurrect/regen after being erased or killed (said in Porrim and Aranea conversation). Here is a transcript of this flash. Time Travel: According to this official comment , Caliborn can time travel. Time Manipulation: As a Lord of Time, he master time. Fate, Probability, and Causality Manipulation: He became one with the forces of inevitability. Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively. Another mention of it . Plot Manipulation: Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab. Life Creation: This thing is alive! "Can unlock any lock": The Skeleton Key Badge do that. Possibly Power Nullification: Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he has decided it. Resistance to Heat: As a God Tier, he should have the same resistance as John. Caliborn Post-Reward/During Masterpiece Invulnerability: Said to have gain "invicibility" , which include invulnerability, as even Jake's hope field, which overpowered Caliborn, doesn't do any harm to him. Immortality ( 1 and 4): He's immortality isn't linked to heroic or just death now, he will just ressurect no matter how he's killed. Conceptual Manipulation: Destroyed the concept of light Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly): His immortality, and so his regeneration, is higher than before. Even attack which are beyond his power can't kill him. Sealing, Plot Manipulation, and Power Modification with The Treasure: Sealed the Beta Kids.The Treasure's attraction is metatextual and overwrite the opponent's powers. Teleportation with the Ring of Void: Possess the ring of Void, and can teleport with it. Invisibility and Intangibility with the Ring of Void: The Ring of Void give these powers to the ones who wears it. BFR with the Ring of Void: Banished The Treasure away. Accausality: Stole Jake English name , which cause a paradox, since he's name came from the fact that his grandma take the name of Lord itself. Energy Projection: Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser" Resistance to Soul Destruction: Dirk can't destroy his soul. Lord English Lord English possess all the previous powers to an greater extend except the ones coming from the Juju Breaker, Lil Cal, and The Treasure. Plot Manipulation: Doc. Scratch do this a lots of time accross all of Homestuck and in the epilogue of Hiveswap Friendsim. The poison of Lord also somehow erase someone via plot powers. Summoning: ARquiusprite was able to summon robotic horses. Lord seems to have a variant of this which summon multicolor horses. Telepathy: Doc. Scratch have this. Mind and Madness Manipulation: The embobidment of Death in troll mythology (which is based on Lord) is said to have a hypnotic glare , also have "Cal genes" and Lil Cal was able to make people insane by looking into his eyes and is implied to be the reason of Bro's anthipatic behavior . Also possess chucklevoodos which can be used to control someone's subconscious or just mind control. Sleep Manipulation: Doc. Scratch put Kanaya to sleep. Empathic Manipulation: Doc Scratch was able to induce friendship. Memory Manipulation:He's the one responsible of the memory change/loss of Fozzer. Abstract Existence: Can live as an "essence." Reality Warping: Consumes reality itself. Time Manipulation: Doc was able to reset timelines. Time mean very little for him. Space Manipulation: Can crack space, said by Dave (transcipt here ). The shattered parts of space can hit opponents. Space mean very little for him. Matter and Size Manipulation: Becquerel (a first guardian) show some kind of this here. Teleportation and BFR: Still has Ring of Void's powers, but can also used First Guardian powers who can teleport themself and others. Fire Manipulation: Doc.Scratch produce green fire. Lord Jack make multicolor fire. Gravity Manipulation: Lord Jack's head created a black hole. Technology Manipulation: Likely created the completely unhackable ~ATH program which is linked to his own existence.Doc. Scratch is implied to be the creator of Scratchware, which protect even from technologically advanced alien surveillance.Lil Hal (one of ARquiusprite components) was able to take control of others' computers. Duplication: Countless incarnations have spawn from him. Void Manipulation: His existence include Equius, the Heir of Void. Can cause Double Death (said by Kurloz here) , which consume the soul (said by Damara) and so erase from existence. Transcript of the two can be found here and here.His poison also will erase his target. Soul Manipulation: Can harm , destroy , kill , eat and consume souls. Conceptual Manipulation: He shatters and distorts the Aspects , which include abstract concept like Life, Space, Time, Void, Luck, ect... His attacks affect someone on a metaphysical level. Nigh-Omnipresence: He's always "already here" , it's considered like a real power, and since he's essence exist near-everywhere in Paradox Space, it's logic that this should be a form of Nigh-Omnipres Fear Manipulation: Gamzee was able to amplified fears trough his Chucklevoodos . Dream Manipulation: Gamzee's chucklevoodos was able to make a jack doll appear in John's dreams. Also said to be able to induce nightmare by Kurloz/Meulin (transcript here). Rage Power: Gamzee was able to become more powerful when enraged. Curse and Life Manipulation: Lord's curse of immortality make the one affected immortal until it finish the work Lord English want him to do. Doc Scratch linked Snowman's life to the Genesis Frog. Even while sealed in Lil Caln, his curse will cause misfortune, misery, and death to everyone no matter the plane of existence or the Multivers they are in. Power Bestowal: Gave the curse of immortality. Said to have give a boost to the Condesce. Gave some of his powers to Lord Jack. Poison Manipulation: His tooth are poisonned , the poison itself as some effect of his own. However it's implied to not be a litteral poison. Can bypass Imortality (1, 3, 4 and 8) and Regeneration (Mid-Godly): Can kill God Tier and ignore their immortality and regeneration. Transcript of this here.This also apply to his poison. Negate healing and resurrection: His poison prevent this. Resistance to Time Manipulation: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Time aspects, which can control time itself. explanations below Lord Jack resisted to Dave time stop. Resistance to Space: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Space aspects, which can control space itself. explanations below Resistance to Soul Manipulation: Fought all God Tier, including the ones of Heart aspects, which manipulate souls. explanations below Lord Jack resisted to Dirk souls spells. Resistance to Life Manipulation: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Life aspects, which can control life. explanations below Resistance to Fate Manipulation: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Doom aspects, which can control fate. explanations below Resistance to Empathic Manipulation: While he doesn't fought Rage Player, the nature of his invulnerability should give him a resistance to them too. The user of the Rage aspect can deal with the emotion of rage. Can also resist Blood Players, Blood aspect is implied to deal with bound and relationships. Aranea(s) can likely make people fall in love for her (since she's better than Vriska in psychic powers, and Vriska make Tavros fall in love for her). explanations below Resistance to Probability Manipulation: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Light aspects, which can manipulate probability. explanations below Resistance to Information Manipulation: Light aspect also deal with informations. Resistance to Void Manipulation: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Void aspects, which can directly use their aspect for offensive purpose. explanations below Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading and Psychic Attacks: Fought all God Tier , including the ones of Mind aspects. Vriska can't control Equius and read his mind . Gamzee and Equius can resist to Gl'bgolyb untile she raised her to a shout. The Ghost Army also have multiples Aranea, who are powerful mind controller/reader. explanations below Resistance to Sleep Manipulation: The Ghost Army have multiples Aranea, who can put people to sleep and wake them. explanations below Resistance to Radiation Manipulation: Should be able to resist to radiation, since Becquerel eat irradiate steaks casually. Resistance to Clairvoyance: His existence include Equius, the Heir of Void. Void players can't be seen by clairvoyance or trough nigh-omniscience, it will only blacked out everything around. Resistance to Plot Manipulation: Doc. Scratch wasn't affected by the command "Be the other guy", which make the plot follow the characters and know everything of him. He also can't be told what to do by the narration. Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation: The command "be the other guy" also take the "you-ness" and put it into someone, replacing the meaning of what "you" is . Since Doc.Scratch resist this "command", this also give a resistance to this power. Also fought all God Tier, including the ones with the Hope aspects, which deal with the realness/fakeness of ideas. explanations below Explanations of the resistances linked to God Tier's powers (+ others Ghost Army's members powers) Let's recap: Lord English fought the Ghost Army, which have thousands/millions of God Tier (without being at full power), and they weren't able to beat this guy. So, why should we assume that the members of the Ghost Army used their powers on Lord, and that he was able to resist to them? They are two thing which confirm this: First thing is that Meenah's orders were litteraly to use all their abilities on the demon , all members of the ghost army was unified by an alternate Tavros, so there is no reasons for them to not follow this. The second thing is that we saw some powers used against it, Aradia and Meenah's ones. Even if he was briefly affected, just going a little more serious easily freed him from this. In addition, the nature of his invulnerability is highly implied/confirmed to be because of the energy of the God Tier clock , which should give him a resistance even to the aspect that we haven't in the ghost army, the Rage aspect. This also explain why Lord wasn't defeated by anyone despite all their powers. Because of this, he should have a resistance to all the powers used by the Ghost Army, God Tier's powers include. Catégorie:Billets de blog